Just Neighbors
by Sonamy-Taiream317
Summary: In the sequel to More than Neighbors, Sonic and Amy are having a great relationship. Sonic sees Shadow leave Amy's house, assumes she's cheating, and breaks up with her. Read the story for more information. On the new improvements, I thank Lord Kelvin for pointing the minor flaws out and suggesting ways to improve the plot. Characters belong to Sega. Sonamy/Shadamy/Sonally
1. Chapter 1

Amy POV

Hi, it's Amy. The last time we left off, Sonic and I had just gotten together. We've been going out for 4 and ½ months, now. I'm sure you're dying to know how that's been going. Personally, I think things couldn't be more perfect. I'm pretty sure that's how Sonic feels too, but you never know with him. For years I thought he couldn't care less about me, but then there was that time I caught him singing… Not to mention he left nothing untold when he confessed his feelings. Enough of that, LET'S GET TO THE STORY!

Sonic and I were walking hand in hand, heading home after our date. We suddenly stopped and he turned to me to with a weird look on his face. He nervously scratched the back of his head, and asked me, "Hey Ames, where do you see our relationship going?" The answer should have been obvious by now; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Not just life, but eternity.

"Well Sonic, I see us living the rest of our lives with each other. I can't see it any other way. I want to spend every minute of my time with you." I had a feeling I had started to ramble.

"Uhhh… not that I don't want to, but don't get too far ahead of yourself." A chilled wind blew, and I shiver as I cuddle into his side. He hugs me back, and I'm instantly warmed. I'm not warmed by his arms, though. I'm warmed by his love. We reached my house sooner than I wanted to.

"Thanks, I had a nice time, Sonic." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Glad you did, Ames. I aim to please." He said, giving his trademark grin and hugging me before he went next door to his house. I know he's just next door, but I get so lonely without him, sometimes. I'll see him look over here from his porch, too. I looked out and saw him sitting on his porch, twisting and playing around with something on his wrist. His glove was half off, and upon closer examination, I saw it was the bracelet I made or him.

"He still has it." I whispered to myself. I looked over to my right, to see the flower in an airtight protective vase, so that it can't wilt. If you're wondering what the flower's significance is; it's the flower from when he first said he loved me. After that he kind of went back to being a jerk and wanted nothing to do with my love… It's different now, though. I looked out again and he was staring at my window, obviously he had seen me watching him.

He smiled and waved. I waved back, a smile planted on my face. He mouthed I love you to me, all the time waving and smiling.

"I love you too," I said, after opening my window, so he could hear.

"Good night, Amy. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he walked away and went into his house.

"Good night, love you." I whispered into the night. At that time, I wouldn't have guessed that things would take a turn for the worst in our relationship the very next day. Things were going so well, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8:00 AM the next morning. I got dressed, fixed my hair, and had breakfast. I waited for the usual knock that always takes place. It took a few minutes, but then I heard the knock. I also heard a familiar voice say, "Where's my beautiful Amy? The sun may have risen for others, but not for me until I see you." I giggled. It may be a little cliché, but the sweetness to it outweighs the cliché. I walked over to the door, and opened it to see Sonic leaning against the doorway with his usual grin.

"Good morning, Amy, how's my girlfriend doing?" He asked, kissing my neck. I blushed a bright shade of red.

"I'm great now that you're here. Not that I was doing bad before, but it's nice when you come over." I said, pulling him into a hug. A few minutes later, I had him come in. He sat down on my couch, and suddenly pulled me close to him. He talked first.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I need somebody to help me replace my couch."

"What's wrong with this one?" He asked, reclining back to make a point. I rolled my eyes, laughing a little too.

"I saw this cool one on a commercial. It looked comfortable." He smiled, still pulling me even closer.

"I'd love to help, but I have to work today. I came over to say hello, and kiss you goodbye." He said before he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away and said goodbye.

"I love you, Sonikku."

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic walked out of my house and zipped to his job. I sighed. Now who was going to help me? Not only that, but I'd be so lonely. I sat around for an hour or so, and then decided to call the next best thing. "Hi, Shadow." I heard an annoyed grunt on the line.

"Hi, Amy." I ignored his tone, and asked him what I wanted to.

"Hey, could you come over and help me move my old couch? Sonic's out for the day…" For some apparent reason, his tone changed to as close to happy as Shadow can get.

"Okay, I'll be over faster than faker can say, 'Hey Mr. Emo.' God I hate that nickname." I rolled my eyes again. Those two are always competing with each other.

"Well, see you soon Shads."

"Ugh, don't call me that. Bye." I put the phone down and waited. He suddenly popped into my living room.

"What? Aren't you going to knock first, or anything?" I ask. "Besides, you cheated. You used chaos control."

"Pfft, so? I still beat him, didn't I?"

"Come on; let's just get this couch out of here." I said pointing at my sofa.

"Fine, but I want lunch after."

"Okay, you have a deal." I told him, going to the other side of the couch. "You pull, I'll push."

"No, then you'll be doing all the work… and I'll seem like a wuss."

"Nice try at hiding your concern." I winked at him. Was it me, or did the "Ultimate Life form" just blush? I blinked, and as though it had never been there, it disappeared. "Okay then, you push, and I'll pull. On three, 1… 2…"

"3!"

"…. Yes, 3." In no time we had the couch out of the house. Shadow wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, and he took off his shirt. It had no affect on me, but Sonic would have felt uncomfortable. "Now we just have to get the other couch in here."

"Whoa, I didn't agree to that." He said while wiping more sweat with his t-shirt. I gave a puppy look, trying to look as desperate as possible.

"PLEEEAAASSEEE?"

"UGH! Fine, where's the stupid couch?"

"YAY! It's over here." I went over to my walk-in closet and pointed it out. "Here, to even the work out, I'll push the couch this time." I said, getting behind the sofa.

"Alright, Amy. 1, 2, 3!" We had the couch in place in no time. When I looked at the clock, it was only 11:45.

"I'll go make you some lunch, Shadow."

"Thanks, don't forget to make yourself something." He whispered the last part so quietly, I almost didn't hear it. I made some PB and J's, because I was feeling lazy. I handed Shadow his, and took a bite out of mine. Shadow finished his quickly, getting jelly smeared on his muzzle.

"Shadow, you got a little something right here." I said pointing to my own muzzle to demonstrate. He looked, smiled, and said "Make me." Did Shadow the Hedgehog just smile? It was getting weird, he was usually so… depressed. It got me thinking _maybe he's lonely all the time, and you're keeping him company. _Thinking about that, I asked him to stay a little longer.

"Sure, I'm sure you're lonesome anyways." He said smiling_ again_.

"But put your shirt on." He narrowed his eyes.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shadow, seriously; is that necessary?"

"Yes, it is." He said spraying more axe onto his chest. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. Not only that, I don't know what guys are thinking. Do they _really_ think we like the smell of it? I absolutely can't stand it. "What? Do you have a problem with my muscles?" Shadow said, flexing his biceps to make a point.

"_No_, but I do have a problem with axe."

"I thought girls were supposed to like this stuff. Stupid commercial." He stopped and threw the can on the ground.

"Aww, did Shadsy think he'd become a chick-magnet with axe on?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Quiet, Pinky; at least I have muscles." Once again, he flexed his arms, even trying to show off his chest.

"Are you trying to insult me, or Sonic?" He thought for a minute.

"Sonic." I was about to defend Sonic, but a familiar zipping sound could be heard in the distance.

"Sounds like Sonic's off work." I said cheerily. Shadow grunted and said in a somewhat disappointed voice, "See you later." With that he walked out of my house, still with no shirt on and jelly streaked across his mouth. I sighed, while crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. When will you learn?" But I quickly start smiling. _Sonic's coming home_.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic was running at top speed towards Amy's house. He came just in time to see Shadow exiting her house, _without a shirt and with something red smeared across his face._ "Lipstick, maybe?" He said, traces of hurt layered in his voice. _How long has she been cheating on me?_ Shadow, unaware of Sonic's presence, pulled out his green chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" _I need to talk to her about it… maybe that will help._ Sonic walked at his slowest pace, hurt and saddened at what he assumed she'd done. He knocked on Amy's door, no longer excited to see her.

Amy POV

I jumped up towards the door when I heard Sonic knock. "Hi, Sonic! How was your day?"

"Hey." Something was wrong. He seemed… as depressed as Shadow.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." He looked up at me, hands in his jeans pockets.

"I saw Shadow…" I nod, urging him to keep talking. "Amy did you cheat on me?" The question surprised me. What would make him think I cheated on him? Then I remembered he left without a shirt on… and he had something that looked an awful lot like lipstick on his muzzle.

"Sonic, of course not. I would never cheat on you." He was still in a depressed state. "Sonic?" He shook his head.

"You're lying to me." I gaped at him.

"WHAT?! Do you seriously believe I would do something like that to you?" He glared now.

"What am I supposed to think? He came out holding his shirt and with lipstick on his face." Now I was glaring back.

"I wasn't even wearing lipstick today."

"Not anymore! Besides, that doesn't explain why his shirt was off."

"Oh, I don't know… GEE! He was doing what I said I needed to do! He helped me move my couch, and he got sweaty. Trust me I know. Whoever said girls don't sweat is a liar." I said theatrically wiping my forehead.

"Okay then, what was that stuff if it wasn't lipstick?"

"JELLY! From lunch! We were hungry and I was lazy. So, I threw together a couple sandwiches. Shadow does not know the meaning of eating without getting stuff all over himself."

"Wow. Your story was so fictional I'd have thought I was listening to an audio book. I know that you cheated on me, just admit it and I'll forgive you. Then, I won't have to break up with you."

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Thanks for making my decision, good-bye Amy." Sonic left my house without a word. Once he got to his house, I heard him slam his door. I sat down on my new couch, depressed. I dialed up Cream.

"Cream, Sonic just broke up with me."

"Aww, what happened?"

"Well, he saw Shadow leave my house and assumed I was cheating on him."

"Did you?"

"NO! Do you really think I would do that?"

"No, but I'm not a mind reader. I don't know whether you do or don't do something. I'd just wait and take advantage of this break."

*Sigh* "Okay, bye Cream." I hung up and I started to cry. I didn't want to take advantage of this break. I wanted to get back together with Sonic. "Why won't you just believe me?" I said before I passed out asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"Sonic, do you have any proof she cheated on you?" Tails said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Isn't him walking out like that enough?"

"Well… no, not exactly. Here's what I think you should do. Get back together with Amy, pretend you're okay with it, and then wait for her to slip up. If she never does, she either is really good at covering things up, or she never did cheat on it."

"Well… she's one to feel really guilty and confess when she does something. Yeah, I'll do it."

"By the way Sonic, you got any more of these cookies?" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, wait just a second bud."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy POV

I woke up, and it was 9:00 at night. I thought I might as well wait until morning to eat again. But before I went back to sleep, I called Shadow. He was the one I really wanted to talk to. "Hey Shadow."

"Amy, what's the matter? You're acting like me on Maria's birthday." Shadow replied, a hint of worry in his voice. Shadow, being depressed all the time, had a depression-radar with a range of 20,000 miles.

"Sonic saw you exit… he thought I was cheating and left me a couple hours ago." I heard Shadow growl on the phone.

"WHAT? IS THAT HEDGEHOG REALLY THAT STUPID?! HE SHOULD KNOW THAT A SWEET, GOOD-HEARTED PERSON LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"OW! Shadow, I think you just made my ears bleed."

"Oh, uh Sorry." He paused, as if embarrassed. It remained silent for what seemed like hours. Neither of us wanted to speak first. In the end, he did though. "Uh, did you want me to come over or something?"

"No, I just needed somebody to talk to. Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Amy. Don't let the demons of hell suck out your soul while you're asleep." I could practically see him smirking.

"SHADOW! I'll never be able to fall asleep now!" Even though I tried to be serious, I couldn't help but laugh. He chuckled light-heartedly before hanging up. I didn't think about what Shadow described, fortunately. I did think about Sonic and I's relationship, however. I couldn't believe we just threw away such a great relationship. If I hadn't ordered that stupid couch, none of this would have happened. Now we're back to square 1, we're just neighbors again.

Sonic POV

I just couldn't believe she cheated on me. Not just that, she cheated on me with Mr. Emo. It wasn't even the fact that she cheated on me that had me hurt most. It was the fact that she _lied_ to me about it. I knew Amy cheated on me, but she just wouldn't admit it. Well, I was going to solve that problem the next day. She'd slip eventually, I'd forgive her and we could get back together. At least, I had thought at the time that's what would happen.

Amy POV

I got up the next day. I ate breakfast, and did everything else on my routine. Sleep had made me forget about Sonic… until I dreamed about him. Here's how my dream went.

"_Amy, just admit you cheated on me and I won't have to leave you."_

"_Sonic, I didn't cheat on you."_

"_Okay, we're through, Amy."Sonic left me crying on the ground, my tears soaking into the dirt. Shadow walked in at that moment._

_Shadow said, "You don't need him, Amy. I'm here for you." He pulled me towards himself, and we kissed._

That's when the dream ended. My question was why on earth was Shadow in it, and why did we kiss? Was there some part of me that felt something for Shadow? Maybe… even in love with him? I put the thought aside, because I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be there in just a second." I called out. Once I got there, I opened the door to find Sonic deep in thought. "Sonic?"

"Hi, Amy. I decided to believe you, you know, give you the benefit of the doubt. I know you'll always tell me the truth."

"…Does this mean we're back together?" He grinned at me.

"Yes, it does mean that." I all but tackled him to the ground with the glomp that followed.

"Sonic, I'm so glad we're a couple again. I love you." I kissed him for a couple minutes, and then pulled away.

"I love you too, Amy." For a second, I thought I saw a trace of… guilt, maybe on his face. No, I must have imagined it, right?

Sonic POV

I started to kind of feel guilty about what I was doing to Amy. I shook the guilt away, because she's the one who was wrong here. Amy shouldn't have cheated on me, and she shouldn't have lied to me either. As we walked along the sidewalk, she leaned against me, obviously happy. Maybe she didn't cheat on me… No, I saw Shadow. Amy definitely cheated on me. I looked at my watch (Yes, I purchased one since last time), to see that it was about noon. We'd been walking for about an hour.

"Hey, Ames, want to get something to eat?" I said, looking down at her.

"Sure, Sonic, where did you have in mind?"

I pointed at a sandwich place and said, "Hmm, how about over there?"

"Yeah, that looks good." Amy replied. It didn't look like the guilt had gotten to her yet. We waited in line, which was so long it was outside the building.

"Crap, Amy I forgot my wallet. I'll be right back okay?" She nodded with a knowing smile on her face. By the way, just so you know I did have my wallet. I needed an excuse to go call Tails where she couldn't hear our conversation. I turned a corner and pull out my cell-phone. I dialed his number, and he immediately picked up.

"What is it, Sonic? I'm with Cream at the moment." I heard him whisper to her that it was me, and he'd be done soon.

"Firstly, aww is Tails on a date? Secondly, Amy isn't showing signs of guilt yet."

"To the first one, not exactly; I'm only ten you know. To the second one, be patient and she'll admit it."

"Okay, thanks and have fun Tails." I said, mockingly making kiss noises.

"GRRRR, bye Sonic." Little did I know, a certain black and red hedgehog had been listening to the whole conversation with a look of disgust on his usually emotionless face. Not only that, but he used his chaos emerald to deliver the truth behind my reason.

Shadow POV

I was absolutely disgusted with Sonic. How dare he toy with Amy's emotions, just to get her to admit to something she didn't even do? I had to tell her. Not just to get her to forget Sonic and be with me, but also because it's the right thing to do. I wondered why she didn't call me to yack about how happy she was. Then it hit me, they only got back together a couple hours ago. When blue wasn't listening, I whispered, "Chaos control." I didn't use chaos control to be lazy; it was so I could get there before Sonic.

"Uh, hi Amy." She turned around, smiling and waving. Gosh she is gorgeous, but I wouldn't ever tell her that.

"Hi, Shadow. Did you hear that Sonic and I are back together?"

"Yes, but I have to tell you something." I paused for her approval.

"Sure, Shadow, go ahead and tell me."

"Well, uh… Sonic isn't back together with you because he believes you. He's back together with you because he hopes that you'll be eaten up with guilt and confess to him."

"You mean… he doesn't love me?" Tears started to well up in her green eyes. _Darn you, Sonic the Hedgehog._

"Not that, it's just… I don't know how to explain it. I guess he doesn't trust you." At this point, Amy was looking down, to hide her tears, or at least trying to. Sonic showed up a second later.

"Hi, Mr. Emo. Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. I inwardly growled at him.

Amy said, "You should know, Sonic. Shadow told me everything about why you so-called "forgave me"."

"Oh…" Sonic said lamely. I really wanted to punch him right now. "Wait, were you eavesdropping, Shadow?" He asked me.

"No, I happened to pick up on your little conversation with Tails."

"Tails is in on this?" asked a surprised Amy. "That's not the point. The point is, you deceived me, Sonic. At least Shadow is honest all the time." I smugly smiled at Amy's comment.

"Now you listen, Amy. You cheated on me, now admit it." Sonic retorted. At this point we've walked away from the sandwich place.

"Maybe Shadow is better for me." Amy said to Sonic. I started backing off, as neither of them addressed me directly. Besides, it was their argument.

"AHA! You just admitted you cheated on me." Sonic shouted back.

"NO I DIDN'T! I SAID MAYBE SHADOW WOULD BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN YOU!" Sonic glared, and looked somewhat hurt, but he deserved it.

"Then maybe he should be your boyfriend." With that being said, Sonic sauntered off, a sad look in his emerald eyes.

"Come on, Amy let's go." I said walking towards her house. She stops me, putting her arms around my neck while kissing me. Whoa, I didn't expect this. After 2 minutes of shock, I kiss back. We pull apart and walk to her house. Score 1 for the Ultimate Life form.

**Author's Note:**

**Ooo, Sonic just got busted ;) I'm going though this phase where I'm not sure whether to make this end in Sonamy or Shadamy. By the way, I won't be posting a new chapter until Saturday because I have this HUGE test I have to study for. Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic POV

I didn't know whether to feel guilty because of what I did, angry because I just ruined our relationship, or sad because she was with someone else. So I felt all 3 at the same time. Day after day I fell deeper and deeper into the pits of depression. Amy had moved on over me so fast, and it killed me inside every time I saw her with Shadow. One day I decided, "If she can move on, I can move on." I picked up my phone and dialed an ex-girlfriend. "Hey, Sally. What's up?"

Amy POV

It had officially been a month since Sonic and I broke up. I was happy with Shadow, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. We broke up, and I was in a relationship. _It's because you can't forget your first boyfriend._ I sighed. Maybe we could still be friends. We hadn't even talked since we had broken up. I called Sonic, but I got the answering machine.

"Hey, it's the blue blur. I'm not here at the moment, because I'm probably running. Please leave a message after the beep." *BEEP

"Hi, Sonic, it's Amy. I figured, even though we broke up we can still talk and be friends. Please call when you get back. Good bye." I hung up, satisfied. We could at least start talking again. That was a step, right? I also wanted to do something that day, so I called Shadow.

"Hi, Amy. I'm guessing you're either bored or lonely again." Shadow chuckled after he spoke.

"No, can't I just call my boyfriend once in a while? Anyways, how are you Shadsy?"

"First, don't call me Shadsy, it's almost as bad as Mr. Emo. Second, I'm fine and I know you want to do something. Well, I'm too lazy to run, but too bored to stay home. Let's go for a walk."

"See, I'm not the only one who gets bored. I'll walk over to your house. Bye Shadsy!"

"UGH, see you, Amy." Shadow said, hanging his phone up first. I got ready, putting on just a hint of make-up. I locked my door, and walked towards the direction of Shadow's house. I got there in no time, since he only lives a couple roads from where I do. I knocked on his door, waiting for him to open it. A couple minutes later he came out. There was one minor detail that I quickly noticed. He was shirtless.

"Shadow, what is it that you have against shirts?"

"They get in the way, and I can show off my six-pack when I don't have one on." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, your six-pack of pudding." I said poking his stomach, which I won't lie, was pretty muscular. He narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, Amy, then you must be punished for mocking me." Suddenly, Shadow picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, but soon I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope, you insulted me. Now this is how we're gonna do our walk. Don't bother screaming, because you might get me arrested for harassment…" He said, briefly imagining what jail would be like, most likely.

"If you want me to stay quiet, then you'll have to put me down."

"… But if I put you down you might chase someone else." Shadow almost whispered.

"SHADOW! Do you think so little of me, that you would believe I would do anything like that? Now, set me down!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, Amy. Here you go." He set me down gently, and kissed my forehead. "Now come on, we haven't even taken ONE freakin' step. By the way Amy, you should where those jeans more often." Shadow gave a suggestive smile, so I assumed what he meant and slapped him.

"Another comment like that; and you're walking home single, Shadow the Hedgehog." He shut his mouth, but he was still smiling. I really wanted to slap that smile off his smug, once depressed face. Before I could, though, I looked over and saw Sonic with someone else. That someone else happened to be female; and she was none other than Sally Acorn. They looked like they were talking and having a good time with each other. Their heads were really close too… Why did seeing them together hurt me so much? I was with Shadow. Could it be… that I still was in love with Sonic the Hedgehog?

**Author's Note:**

"**Aww, come on! Make it end Shadamy!" **

**I said I'm not sure y- Hey, wait a minute. Who the heck are you? **

"**Hi, I'm your Shadamy counterpart. I live inside your brain! So quit talking to me out loud or people will think you're crazy!" **

**Oh… I didn't know I had one. **

"**Everyone has a counter part of themselves; it's just most people's counter parts don't talk to them. I'm pretty much the exact opposite of you in every possible way." **

**Really? Well, I'm not calling you "my counterpart" whenever I talk to you. I have AC as my nickname… so you will be called Suse. **

"**Fine. Now quit talking back to me, and just say 'AC IS OUT' like you have come in the habit of doing."**

**RIGHT! Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic POV

I thought I was having a good time with Sally, but the truth was I missed Amy. I missed when she'd get so excited when I'd stop by her house to visit. I missed the smile she'd give me every time I told her I loved her. I missed her blush when I told her how beautiful she was. I missed her being in love with me, most of all, in the end. I didn't want to get back together with her, though. I had just gotten back from my date with Sally. The phone said I had one message. I clicked the play button.

"Hi, Sonic, it's Amy. I figured, even though we broke up we can still talk and be friends. Please call when you get back. Good bye." *Click* I half smiled. Amy was at least still thinking about me. I returned her call.

"Hello?" Amy said it like a question.

"Hi, Amy, I was just calling back to say we can still be friends." _Though, I'm sure you want to be more._

"Thanks, Sonic, are you doing anything tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sorry, Sally and I have something planned… Is the day after fine?" I said, hoping I hadn't made her all sad. I hated when she was sad.

"Okay, good bye, Sonic!"

"See ya, Amy." Amy seemed fine enough. I was about to sit down on the couch, when the phone rang.

"Hi, Sonic. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Sally said into the phone.

"Yeah, can't wait for our date."

"I just wanted to know. Love you, Sonic!"

"Love you too, bye." I hung up. That phone call made me start feeling guilty about Amy…

Amy POV

I was glad Sonic called. I expected that he would probably taking Sally out for another date. I was happy we could hang out, though. It was certainly better than nothing. I was starting to re-develop feelings for him. I wasn't going to tell him about them, however. It might ruin what little friendship we have right now. I most certainly couldn't tell Shadow, but then again… I couldn't fake a relationship with him. That would hurt him more than me telling him I had feelings for someone else.

Shadow was coming over the next day, I'd tell him then. A part of me didn't want to, because he'd go back to his old depressed self. I wouldn't even be able to get together with the guy I was in love with. I compromised with myself; I'd tell Shadow, only if Sonic said he wanted to get back together. There was no use in telling Shadow if Sonic didn't feel the same way. I cooked some dinner and ate, still thinking about how I would break it to Shadow if I had to.

_The next day…_

It was noon, and I was going to go shopping. I look over towards a teen hang out spot, and what do I see? I see Sally cheating on Sonic. With whom, you ask? She was with none other than Scourge. Their heads were close enough that I didn't have to guess what they were doing. I had to tell Sonic. I pulled out my cell phone, and called his home phone. I got the answering machine again.

"Hi, Sonic. I had to tell you. Sally's cheating on you with Scourge. I'm sorry to break it to you like this. Bye." I thought about it, and took a picture for proof. It was just in case he didn't believe words alone. I felt so sorry for Sonic. I continued walking to the store.

_Later that day…_

Sonic POV

Sally and I walked into my house, I checked for messages on my phone. There was one from Amy. Once I heard the message, my jaw was on the floor, figuratively. I looked over at Sally.

"Is what Amy said, true?"

"Of course not, Sonic, she's just trying to break us up." I hadn't trusted Amy before, and that made us break up. Should I trust Amy, or should I trust Sally? I had to choose between my friend, and my girlfriend. I looked at the table, and there was a picture. It said, _in case you don't believe my words alone._ There was Sally, kissing Scourge.

"Then what is this?" I held up the picture.

"THAT STALKER! She had no right to take that picture!"

"I don't care; at least she's honest with me. I broke up with her with no real proof, and I see what an idiot I was then. Get out, Sally."

"But…"

"I said, get out." Sally walked out, dejected, but I didn't care. I dialed Amy's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Amy. I just broke up with Sally. Listen, I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you didn't cheat on me. I should have believed you. Please take me back." Silence followed, she spoke a couple seconds later.

"Could you give me a little time to think?"

"Sure, Amy, take your time. Bye."

"I'll call you later, bye, Sonic." She hung up, and I prayed silently. _Please say yes._

Amy POV

It looked like I'd have to tell Shadow, after all. That was just my luck; Shadow thought our relationship was perfect.

"Sonic called?" Shadow asked me, drinking a pop.

"Yeah… listen, Shadow I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening, go ahead." Shadow took another gulp of soda, giving me his undivided attention.

"Sonic wants to get back together… with me." He nodded.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? It's not like you're taking that jerk back, right?" We stood in silence. "Amy, please tell me you're not thinking about getting back together with him." Shadow sounded worried now.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I've been re-developing feelings for him…" Shadow crushed the can he was holding, getting soda all over the carpet. I didn't care about that, though. The look in his eyes was pure rage and sadness. He turned his back to me, and towards the door.

"Okay, I'll go. You can go to your little savior over there." He pointed to the direction Sonic lived.

"Shadow, wait!"

"No, go run back to your blue hero. I'll leave and go back to my pathetic excuse of a life." He opened the door; turned for half a second so that I could see the glistening tear on his face, and bolted out into the night. I felt bad for Shadow, now. I couldn't pretend I was in love with him, though.

"Sorry, Shadow. Please forgive me." I whispered and walked next door.

Shadow POV

I ran towards my house, hot tears blurring my vision. First he breaks her heart, and then he steals her from me once we finally have a relationship. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I hate you more than words can describe." Saying that didn't win back Amy. She was out of my love life for good. I looked back in her house's direction. "I love you, no matter what." I continued in my house's direction.

Amy POV

I knocked on Sonic's door. He opened it immediately.

"Hi, Sonic, yes I'll take you back." He picked me up, and kissed me.

"Amy, I'm sorry, and I love you so much."

"I know; I love you too, Sonic." We hugged, and walked into his house.

**Author's Note:**

"**Aww, poor Shadow! AC, how could you do that to him?!"**

**Look, technically I didn't do it, Amy did. Besides, it's just a fanfiction.**

"**SHUT UP AND RE-WRITE IT!"**

**Pay no attention to Suse, I do feel bad for Shadow. I ended this story with a lot of drama. In the end, I picked Sonamy over Shadamy. The ending seemed a little rushed... but anyways leave a review, and until next time, AC IS OUT.**

"**I hate you, I can't wait until I get my own body and an account."**


End file.
